SP01
Hoppip, the Wind Calls! (Japanese: ハネッコ、嵐を呼ぶ！！ , the Storm Beckons!!) is the first chapter of the Ash & Pikachu manga series created by てしろぎ たかし Takashi Teshirogi. It is based on the anime episode Foul Weather Friends. Plot The story starts with in a forest. Pikachu sneezes, accidentally shocking in the process. As Ash is chasing after Pikachu, a lands on his head. The wind blows, causing the Hoppip to sail away, taking Ash's hat with it. Ash chases through the forest after the Hoppip, when somebody puts a net over his head. The net-user turns out to be , a Hoppip Trainer who lives in the area. She invites Ash, and to her home so that they can meet her several Hoppip. At her home, Azusa reveals that she raises Hoppip so that she can use them to help predict the weather. Her Hoppip gather together before a wind blows, and behave differently depending on the type and severity of the weather. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash notices a Hoppip that can't fly. Approaching it, he realizes that it is not a Hoppip, but an . Azusa explains that the Oddish made friends with all her Hoppip, and now believes that it is also a Hoppip. The group observe the Oddish attempting to fly like its Hoppip friends, but is unable to. Watching how sad it is, Brock promises to Azusa that he will help this Oddish fly. Before Brock can start any attempt to help Oddish, though, the Team Rocket trio appears, with intentions to steal the group of Hoppip. Jessie commands her to attack, so Ash commands Pikachu to fight back. Pikachu wins with a attack, defeating Team Rocket. Azusa then notices that all of the Hoppip are clustered together in a way that indicates a big windstorm is coming. Ignoring Team Rocket, the group proceed into Azusa's home for shelter. A tornado forms, blowing Team Rocket away. The tornado then approaches the house, with wind somehow getting inside as the group eat their meal. Realizing that the wind is getting in due to a hole made by Team Rocket's attack, Ash tries to block the hole. Before he can, though, the roof starts to blow away, detached from the house. Ash and friends scramble around, trying to prevent the Hoppip from blowing away in the wind. Ash is holding on to one of the Hoppip, who are all holding each other in a chain. One breaks loose from the chain, but is rescued by Oddish, who leaps up and is carried by the wind to the top, allowing it to rescue the stray Hoppip. The storm ends, and the group decide to leave, continuing on their journey. Oddish, now full of self-confidence, helps Azusa and the Hoppip rebuild their home. Major events * and meet . * Ash and his friends help defend Azusa's from and a tornado. Debuts Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( ) * * ( ) * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) Category:Ash and Pikachu chapters it:SP01